


A New Day

by yukiiris



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiiris/pseuds/yukiiris
Summary: 扎克斯倒在克劳德面前，可他似乎变成了什么别的生物……？写在前面：CC结尾后续，双性、兽交。
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A New Day

几步之遥内厮杀的喧嚣没有惊动克劳德，反而是昏暗的天空下起了雨，刺骨的雨水滴在他的眼皮上将他唤醒。他尝试着动了动手脚，身体和大脑因魔晄的浸泡变得迟钝，他不知自己自己现在身在何处，刚才又发生了什么，但他知道那个一直陪伴着自己的男人不在眼前，他需要找到他。

克劳德手脚并用爬出藏身之处，刚落下的雨水没能冲刷干净战场的血腥气，即使他的大脑实际上不能理解发生了什么，但伤口，残肢，尸体依然使他生理性地想呕吐，他不知道自己的心为什么越来越沉，仿佛前面有无法承受的不幸耗在等着他。

他定了定神，向前又爬了两步，在混乱的战场里，他一眼就发现了那个倒在血泊里的熟悉身影，地面上破碎的弹片和细小的石子划破了他的急着往前爬的手臂，但克劳德似乎感觉不到疼痛一般，直直地往前冲，现在去到那个男人身边，就是他生命中最重要的事。

“克劳德……”扎克斯看见少年可爱的钉子头出现在视野里，叫了他的名字，他还没能保护他回到米德加。

克劳德也想喊他的名字，想对他说好多话，可他想不起他的名字，也不知道面对这个人是自己的谁，他的手都是这个男人伤口里露出的血，克劳德能感觉到他的生命也一点一点这样流走了。

扎克斯看见男孩子惊恐的神色，露出了一个虚弱的笑容，他想抓住去抚摸克劳德有些脏污的稚气面庞，让他不要害怕，一个人也要保护好自己，可他实在是太累了，他的手刚抬到半空，还没有触摸到男孩脸颊的肌肤，就直直地垂了下去，像是他的生命也就此陨落。

克劳德难以置信地看着眼前这一幕，他的感情在他被魔晄过折磨的身体里撞击冲撞，那种深度事实上的无名痛苦迫切地挤进他空茫茫的大脑里。

“不-”他把额头靠在男人宽阔的胸膛上，哽咽的嘶吼在他喉咙里打转却吐不出来，他绝望地想要感受扎克斯最后的心跳声。

不知过了多久，阳光打在二人身上，克劳德发觉扎克斯的心跳声逐渐有力了起来，身下的肉体也不似人类的身体躯干毛茸茸的，他起身，而不是地发现男人的他从皮毛上熟悉的十字伤疤确认了这是扎克斯，克劳德虽失忆了，但一般的常识还在脑子里。这个星球的一部分人拥有从远古来的野兽基因，历史上曾经有过他们白天人形晚上兽形这样的生活的记录，但经过漫长的进化，除了特殊的基因突变他们有更强健的体质外，某种人与普通人已无不同。看来这个男人也有这种基因，克劳德想道，可是变成兽形是正常的吗...……他的脑子里闪过了一些实验室的片段，他不甚清楚的思维也能避免出，这也许和那个人体改造有撇不开的关系。可是自己的身体似乎没有异常，难道因为自己没有这种基因所以逃过一劫？

不过这些事都不急，地上那个恢复呼吸的生物给了克劳德一线希望，因为刚才巨大悲恸的刺激，身体和大脑竟然逐渐苏醒了过来，他的手还有些颤抖，但仍用布条等简陋的材料为黑狼的伤口，只是简单的止血处理，再跌跌撞撞地拾起不远处的破坏剑背在背上，半拉半抬着黑狼离开此处。举目望去，一片黄沙茫茫，克劳德不记得他们将要去哪儿，他只能模糊回忆起扎克斯扶着自己在这个地方走了很久很久，没理由自己就要倒在这里，他的步伐沉重而坚固。所幸他们今天所有的坏运气似乎都已散去，克劳德不多久就找到一个看起来能躺一夜的山洞，不远处还有沙漠罕见的水源。他将虚弱的狼安置在山洞中，再从附近找了一些清水和干草，为扎克斯清理了伤口，盖上上方的地面，升起一堆火。

此时天色已暗，克劳德望着外面阴沉的天空，心里十分压抑。他这一天经历了太多情绪起伏，男人身下的血泊直到现在还让他心有余悸，闭眼就是那刺目的血红色，他转头看向身边那头男人化身的狼，往他所在之处接近靠靠，借着他比人类稍高的体温告诉自己他还活着的这个事实。脑子里仍是一团浆糊，只有勉强回忆起的碎片，只要一用力想，头就会针扎一样痛，但唯一可以确定的是，这个男人的笑容和背影填满了他的回忆，他一定是自己生命中最重要的人之一。克劳德小心地依偎着黑狼，注视他一起一伏的胸膛，逐渐沉沉睡去。

金发男孩睡得很不安稳，各种片段在他梦境里闪回，他梦见男人对自己侧头一笑，对自己说“我们是朋友吧”，随即视角一转，自己叫他“扎克斯”，可是不一会儿，他又想起那个白光里无法挽留留的背影，男人在生命的终结把那把携带着梦想和荣耀的大剑交给自己，之后不再醒来，只剩自己一个人，拖着破坏剑行走一望无际的荒漠中。

克劳德紧闭双眼，冷汗涔涔，梦中他被什么东西紧紧缠住，头不住地摇晃，想要对准追兵，最终他在头痛中惊醒过来。他睁开眼便发现黑狼脸在自己视野中放大，随之而来的还有狭长的吻部和锋利的獠牙，以及那显露逼近人气的绿色瞳孔，里面充满仿佛是对猎物的狂热，全都向自己脆弱的咽喉接近。克劳德大惊，以为这头猛兽想要趁夜咬断自己的喉咙，刚经历可怕梦的他脑子不太清醒，没来得及多想，完全是条件反射，一个起身狠狠踩开扎克斯。

“呜……”黑狼被男孩这毫不留情的一脚踹倒在地，发出一声呜咽便倒在地上。

克劳德收脚才记起这狼是今天刚受了重伤的扎克斯，发现他不再起来慌了神，赶忙去查看他的情况。借着微弱的火光，他发现黑狼皮毛中还未愈合的伤口又渗出新的血液，毫无疑问是自己刚才那一脚所致。

“不，我不是……”克劳德想着白天的那一幕无比懊悔，“你……你还活着吗？”他用手去探对方的鼻息。

突然，在地上装死的黑狼一个暴动，趁克劳德还没反应过来之际直取他的喉咙，然后……舔了舔男孩脖子侧，因为梦梦时挣扎而裂开的伤口。

那儿伤口不深，在如此紧张的环境下克劳德甚至都没觉得疼，他这才明白黑狼的用意，想去摸他的皮毛。而那扎克斯舔了两口便转头，故意回避克劳德的手，只趴在地上小声哼哼。

克劳德抛光了他是因刚才自己踢了他而生气，然而他脸皮薄，更不要说面对一头动物要如何道歉，他犹豫了一晌，才开口道：“对不起……”当然，毫无作用，那黑狼依然用屁股对着他，仿佛有无尽的委屈，克劳德好像都能看到他人类的灵魂蹲在地上画圈圈。克劳德实在不记得以前二人相处的当时道歉的正确方式了，他想了想，只能死皮赖脸地从背后抱住扎克斯。

没想到扎克斯吓得整条狼都跟狗似的都要跳起来了，他不过是看克劳德能自己动了，接机撒撒娇开玩笑耍个小性子，谁成想居然天降了这么大一个福利，要知道这样的举动对内向的小陆行鸟来说可以算作作大胆了。

“虽然我记得不太清楚了，但是谢谢你为我做的一切。”可能是深夜和今日经历的缘故，克劳德确实变得比平时更坦率了那么点儿，他嗫嚅着一件，“我刚才做了邪恶梦，不是随意踢你的，原谅我吧，我会努力习惯你这个样子的，我……也愿意为你做任何事。”

扎克斯转过身来，用幽深的眼睛看着他，像是在审问他是否真的愿意习惯自己，为自己做任何事。下一瞬，他猛然将克劳德扑倒在地，继而嗅到扎克斯用尖利的牙齿克劳德的衣裤，克劳德有些不知所谓，但是他突然似乎感觉到哪里不对，他向下望去，发现自己的下体暴露在空气中，这时，克劳德才发现自己身上到底被改造了什么-一套完整的女性器官。

他整个人呆住了，性器官在白日存在感太低以至于于他从恢复神智起一直没发现，他整个人觉得恶心又难受，自己变成了一个怪物，他万念俱灰，痛苦地躺在地上，就算醒过来，就算逃出去，自己这样一个怪物又能去哪里呢。

克劳德回过神来，想起自己身边还有个这么个玩意，自己这个看上去的样子，扎克抛光了克劳德的低落，又舔舔他的脸颊，用毛茸茸的头蹭他的脖子。虽然没救了，但扎克斯似乎更遭受，他怎么也得带扎克斯去到一个有人的地方把他弄回人形吧。正当克劳德有了些活下去的念头，思考怎么把扎克斯变回来时，黑狼硬热的性器抵制在他裸露的大腿上，他才反应过来，按照此刻的天气和温度，正是狼发情的时期。

但一个猛兽形的对方，一个双性别的自己，要做爱？克劳德怎么可能同意！他的手搭在黑狼的肩上，刚想推开他，又想起自己刚才说愿意为他做任何事的承诺，还有他白天不顾一切保护自己的身影，遍用不上力了。

扎克斯意识到了他的默许，兴奋地用口水糊了他一脸，而后向下去舔他敏感的侧面，男孩因魔晄的浸泡，身体停留在16岁的年纪，虽然肌肤下薄薄的肌肉也蕴藏力量，但与猛兽形态的扎克斯比例上升，还是一个瘦弱的少年。犬科的舌头虽然似猫科的粗糙，但那毕竟是从没有外人触碰过的地方，很快就硬了起来，克劳德从来没有注意到这儿的快感，不如说他发育不久后就人体实验，根本没有多少性知识，他的乳头因充血变得嫣红，陌生的快感使克劳德操纵背盖住眼睛，他不愿面对这儿也被改造成女性的一样，再被吮吸一会儿会变成乳汁的可能。

“不要舔这儿……”克劳德难耐地篇幅，他感到一阵热流从下身传来，性器也微微抬头。

于是黑狼从善如流，将头转向男孩的会阴，湿热的气息喷在克劳德花穴口，那里已经有些对准，但黑狼只是顿了顿，之后含住了他的阴茎。克劳德哪经历过等级这么高的口交，他所剩的理智只能让他揪着扎克斯的皮毛时避开开他的伤处，其他的的牙齿，只凭舌头抚慰克劳德的性器。的，全部用来享受高潮那一刻的冲击了。

趁着克劳德失神的时候，扎克斯的舌头已经钻进了他收缩的穴口，那儿湿漉漉的，扎克斯没遇到什么阻碍，在寻找内里敏感点的同时，他用齿尖蹭着克劳德阴蒂。狼的舌头灵活又柔软，不会让克劳德感到一点难受，他感到扎克斯在用力吸，快把自己的魂吸没了，他夹着黑狼的头，大腿曲线紧绷，女性器官给了他非凡的快感，他哭喊着说不出话来，很快便潮吹了，喷出的水和刚才的精液一起，弄得扎克斯的皮毛一片污浊，但他浑不在意。克劳德愣愣地躺在地上，全身脱力，短时间内经历了两次不同的高潮让他脑子一片空白。他身上汗涔涔的，手无意识地抓着身边的干草，嘴巴微张着喘气，身下的小嘴也一张一合的似乎想要更多。

扎克斯站了起来，温柔地用脸蹭克劳德的侧颊。克劳德这才第一次看见这头狼四足直立的样子，他拥有矫健的的身躯，体长比克劳德身高还要长，他牢牢笼罩着身下的男孩，沉腰将性器抵在克劳德的穴口，男孩从高潮中清醒过来，看见那个比人类阴茎大不少的玩意，往后缩了缩，扎克斯用收起利爪的掌按住克劳德的双肩固定住他，继而腰部用力，长驱直入。克劳德感到尖锐的刺痛从不该存在的器官传来，狼的阴茎把肉蚌撑到极限，扎克斯缓慢而坚定地把性器送到炙热的阴道深处。胀痛取代了之前的快感，克劳德紧紧咬住下唇，脸上的表情隐忍而痛苦，可似乎又不全是这样。

扎克斯等了一会儿，见他适应良好，便把粗大的生殖器完全抽出来，再猛烈地全部插入直至对方的子宫口，猛兽的腰力不同与人，这使得他可以用绝对刺激的频率操克劳德。黑狼粗糙的毛随着插入磨蹭着克劳德的会阴，男孩因此在扎克斯全部进入时谄媚似的吸住他的阴茎。他已经经历了两次高潮，疲惫异常，可这第三次的快感与前两次截然不同，超出他的想象，不得不再次兴奋起来。他被顶得眼角飞红，蓝绿色的眸子上泛起一层雾气，他注视着扎克斯，自己躺在身为狼的猛兽身下，如同母兽一般用这具奇怪的身体与他交配，这一切都太过荒谬可笑，但与此同时，一种安全和满足感也充盈了他的内心，这一刻，扎克斯炽热的性器在他的体内，克劳德终于感觉到他还活着，自己也还活着。

“扎克斯……”他叫着对方的名字，像是放弃了什么又决定了什么，双手抬起来去拥抱胸口硕大的狼头，双腿夹住黑狼精壮的腰身，挺起身体去迎合对方的撞击。

扎克斯花穴感受到了克劳德的主动，用更猛烈的频率回应他。克劳德发出一阵闷哼，黑狼粗硬的毛扎在他敏感的肌肤上，尤其是乳头，又痛又痒，他看着扎克斯瞳孔里倒映出的自己，终于忍不住哭叫起来：“扎克斯……别离开我，别丢下我一个人……”

黑狼温顺地舔着他落下的泪珠，感受着他吸得越来越紧的阴道，用不会伤害到他的力气虚虚地咬住他的脖颈，在他第二次潮吹时，将滚烫的精液射在他体内，克劳德的肚子都要胀大起来，他不知道这些液体有多少进了子宫，而自己又会不会怀孕，他此刻只希望多些再多些，像是这样可以证明扎克斯的存在。快感随着克劳德的脊髓直冲大脑，他亲吻着扎克斯毛茸茸的头，自己确实变成了一个怪物没错，可是这样一具身体，全部交给扎克斯，好像也不是不行。

不知过了多久，射精终于结束，克劳德早已沉沉睡去，也许是太累了，他没有再做噩梦，脸上是残留的泪痕，扎克斯围着对方转了个圈，满意地闻着对方身上自己的味道，像是找到配偶一般，摇了摇尾巴，在贴着男孩的地方也睡下了。

第二天一早，克劳德醒过来，他环视四周，发现洞口逆光处熟悉的背影正要离开，这让他一下子就想起了不好的回忆，他顾不得浑身跟散了架一般酸痛，翻身起来向男人冲去：“你要去哪儿？”

“啊，克劳德醒了！”扎克斯转过身来，看着男孩一脸又气又急又委屈，急忙摆摆手，“对不起，我昨天那个兽形有点克制不住，我我我不是想伤害你，我负责我负责，你不要生气。”

克劳德看着会动的人形的扎克斯活生生地站在自己面前，还会说话，终于忍不住一把抱住他，将自己整个人埋在他怀里。扎克斯感到身前矮了大半个头的男孩用前所未有的力气箍着自己，脸上露出一个笑容，更用力地回抱了他。这时，他听见克劳德用抑制不住的哭腔对他说：“你说了负责，你不许扔下我一个人……”

“好。”他吻了吻男孩的陆行鸟脑袋，“我不离开你身边。”他承诺道，“我们离目的地只剩下几天的路程，你也能走能动了，到时候我们就开个万事屋，就我们两个人，永远不分开。”

清晨的阳光打在这对恋人身上，扎克斯相信这一定是苦尽甘来的预兆。

**Author's Note:**

> 云片：对不起，我会习惯你这个样子的。  
> 扎哥：好，来，物理习惯。  
> 云片：？？？你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊  
> ……做完以后……  
> 云片：行吧，也挺爽的。


End file.
